


Gläsernes Schach

by Lunar_Sea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Romance, Some Humor, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Sea/pseuds/Lunar_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksander und Elia. Für die Widerstandsorganisation Ares ein Dreamteam, für ihre Einsatztruppe ein hoffnungsloser Fall und für die Sicherheitsleute des herrschenden Terrorregimes nichts als Ärger, Ärger und nochmal Ärger. Es könnte so schön sein... wenn in der Vergangenheit nicht irgendwer einen richtig dummen Fehler gemacht hätte. Mit einer Schuld, die keine Verjährungsfrist kennt. Nicht für IHN. Oder, um es mit Aleks Worten auszudrücken: „Wenn das Schicksal in dein Leben tritt, dann lauf! Es wird dich schlucken, auslutschen und als leere Hülle wieder ausspucken. Und dabei einen Scheiß darauf geben, ob du es verdient hast oder nicht.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willkommen, Fremder, in meiner Welt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puria/gifts).



> 2112 AD: Die Regierungen sind machtlos und nur mehr noch gut funktionierende Marionetten an den Fäden weniger, riesiger Wirtschaftskonzerne. Im Kampf um den Erhalt und die Erweiterung der eigenen Territorien ist diesen Firmen jedes Mittel recht. Tag für Tag verschwinden Menschen mit und ohne besonderen Merkmalen spurlos und tauchen nie wieder auf. Die breite Bevölkerung schaut weg – Gewalt und effektiv gestreute Angst zeigen schon lange ihre Wirkung.  
> Doch es gibt auch Widerstand: getarnt als angesehener Dienstleister für Sicherheitssysteme, hält die Ares Macrotechnologie Incorporation ebenfalls nach Menschen mit auffälligen Fähigkeiten und Eigenarten Ausschau. Wer das Glück hat, von ihr aufgegriffen zu werden, bevor der Sicherheitsdienst eines Konzerns zuschlägt, steht fortan unter dem Schutz der Organisation und ihrer Mitglieder. Als Gegenleistung werden nur zwei Dinge gefordert, absolute Loyalität und die Bereitschaft, auf Befehl und bei Gelegenheit gezielte Schläge gegen das herrschende Regime auszuüben.  
> Aleksander arbeitet seit etwa drei Jahren für Ares, als er Elia begegnet. Elia, dem tatsächlich die Flucht aus einem Pharmakonzern gelungen ist. Schnell erweist sich der Neue als zuverlässiger Freund und Teampartner und bildet für AMI eine wertvolle Verstärkung. Für Aleksander alsbald noch mehr. Und doch ist gerade Elia es, der im Spiel um Liebe und Hass, Loyalität, Intrigen und Verrat das Potenzial in sich trägt, den eigenen König Schachmatt zu setzen.
> 
> +++
> 
> Und mit dieser knappen Einführung Willkommen im Spiel^^ . Auch, wenn es zu Anfang nicht so augenscheinlich sein wird, dies ist im Kern eine Liebesromanze. Und für die gilt, wie für alle Geschichten mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Paaren, wer's nicht mag, soll's nicht lesen. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Vergnügen und möchte ihnen folgende Worte mit auf den Weg geben:
> 
> "Es existiert kein Schicksal. Es existieren auch keine Zufälle. Nur Entscheidungen.“  
> Er schwieg einen langen Moment, die umschatteten Katzenaugen auf mein Gesicht gerichtet.  
> "Besser, du merkst dir das.“

  
**Willkommen, Fremder, in meiner Welt**

Es war diese Nacht, in der ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah. Blasse Haut, rabenschwarze Haare und goldgelbe Augen. Nicht gelbgrün oder goldbraun, wie man sie gelegentlich mal antrifft. Nein, goldgelb! Wie die einer Katze, deren Iris das Licht einer Straßenlaterne reflektiert. Er steckte in Schwierigkeiten in Form mehrerer Typen in Uniform, die auf ihn einprügelten, und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er verlieren würde. Das Gesicht, das sich mir zu wandte, als könne er meine Anwesenheit nur wenige Meter entfernt spüren, zeigte, dass auch er es wusste. Eindeutiger noch als die blutigen Knöchel seiner Peiniger oder die roten Schlieren auf dem Boden, die sich mit dem Regen vermischten. Wer in die Finger gleich mehrerer Sicherheitsleute geriet, dem blieb nicht mehr übrig, als sich in eine Ohnmacht zu flüchten und auf ein schnelles Ende zu hoffen. Er nicht. Es musste etwas in diese Richtung in seinem Blick gelegen haben, jedenfalls war ich mir sicher, dass er sich bis zum letzten Atemzug zu wehren gedachte. Irgendwie imponierte mir das.

Aber ich greife vorweg. Wie jede Geschichte hatte auch die meine einen recht unspektakulären Anfang. Nichts, das darauf hindeutete, wie sehr sie mein Leben beeinflussen und verändern sollte. Nicht ohne guten Grund, wenn du mich fragst. Wer wäre schon so bekloppt, sich auf eine Begegnung mit dem Schicksal einzulassen, wenn er vorher Wind davon bekommt? Richtig, niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat oder nicht gerade auf dem besten Trip seines Lebens ist. Alle anderen täten gut daran, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und das Weite zu suchen. Hätte ich auch machen sollen, laufen. Einfach rennen und diese Augen vergessen. Aber dafür ist es zu schlau; das Schicksal oder wie auch immer man es nennen will. Es nähert sich langsam und wie schon gesagt, vollkommen unspektakulär. Wie in dieser Nacht.

Wir waren alle auf unserem Posten: Colin, Jasper, Alan und ich. Ein paar Meter vor mir ragte die schlanke Silhouette des _La courtisane_ auf. 17 Etagen, ein Zimmer so luxuriös wie das andere, und allein an Ausstattung der einzelnen Räume mehr wert, als so manches Einfamilienhaus im Nachbarbezirk. Wer Geld wie Heu hatte und es vor allem _diskret_ bevorzugte, checkte hier ein. Wer Wert auf Sicherheit legte, ließ es lieber bleiben. Das würde ein gewisser Herr Maeda heute Nacht auch noch lernen, zwangsläufig und sehr effektiv. Manchmal wurde Dummheit eben doch bestraft. Ein anderer Begriff fiel mir für so viel Ignoranz der potentiellen Gefahr gegenüber schon nicht mehr ein: stumpfe Dummheit. Der Typ präsentierte sich uns quasi auf dem Silbertablett, es fehlte nur noch der Apfel zwischen seinen Kiefern. Und dieses Mal hatten wir rechtzeitig Wind davon bekommen.

Ein dumpfes Grollen ließ mich den Kopf in den Nacken legen. Der schmale Spalt Himmel, den ich zwischen den beiden Häuserwänden kauernd sehen konnte, hatte im Laufe der letzten Stunde die Farbe fleckigen Stahls angenommen, doch das lange ersehnte Gewitter ließ noch immer auf sich warten. Schon den ganzen Tag über war die Luft feucht und drückend gewesen, durchsetzt mit den Gerüchen nach Hitze, Schweiß und Mülleimer. Der Sommer ist einfach nicht meine Jahreszeit, da kann die Fernsehwerbung einem vorzugaukeln versuchen, was sie will. Punkt um. Was gäbe ich nicht für einen ordentlichen Platzregen, der wenigstens für ein paar Stunden den Staub von den Häusern und den Gestank aus den Straßen waschen würde! Gut, vielleicht besser, nachdem wir unsere Aufgabe hier erledigt hatten. Riesige Wasserflecken als deutlich sichtbare Spur für alle neugierigen Augen zu hinterlassen, hatte auch nicht viel Begeisterungswertes an sich, wenn ich es mir genauer überlegte.

Ich erlaubte meinen Gedanken, für einen kurzen Moment abzuschweifen. _Regen, eine Flasche kühles Bier…_ und vielleicht würde ich noch Lissy anrufen. Die Kleine hatte eigentlich immer Zeit, zickte nicht lange herum und vor allem, sie hielt die Klappe, wenn sie nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte. Also fast durchgehend. Damit hatte Lissy meiner Erfahrung nach echten Seltenheitswert und in ihrer Gesellschaft ließ sich bei Bedarf sogar die drückende Sommernacht ertragen. Ich sollte sie wirklich anrufen, sobald wir Maeda den Weg zu seinem Schöpfer gewiesen hatten. Diese Aussicht schaffte es sogar, meine Stimmung zu heben. Da aber bekanntlich die Arbeit vor dem Vergnügen kommt…

Ich schob meine Wunschvorstellungen zur Seite und fokussierte meinen Blick auf den weißen Lexus, der soeben an der schmalen Gasse vorbei rollte und direkt vor dem Haupteingang des Hotels zum Stehen gebracht wurde. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Foto vom Heck des Wagens bestätigte meine Ahnung: es war _der_ Lexus, die Bezeichnung der Nummerschilder war identisch. Ein schwarzer Mercedes, nicht weniger auffällig als die weiße Karosse des ersten Wagens, parkte auf dem Gehweg gegenüber. Deppen! Fehlte nur noch, dass einer der beiden Insassen die obligatorische Zeitung von letzter Woche aufschlug und für die nächste halbe Stunde auf ein und dieselbe Seite zu starren begann. Da verwunderte es immer weniger, dass Wolf zu jeder anderen Zeit nicht von der Seite des Geschäftsmannes wich, sobald er in der Stadt weilte. Bei den Bodyguards… da brauchte man im Grunde keine Feinde mehr!

Nun, uns sollte es recht sein. Wir hatten ohnehin schon mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt, dass wir überhaupt rechtzeitig erfuhren, wo Maeda dieses Mal absteigen würde, bevor er sich für das Geschäftliche zur Verfügung stellte. Dann nämlich wurde jeder Zugriff für uns unmöglich.

Die Beifahrertür des Lexus wurde schwungvoll geöffnet. Der Mann, der sich aus dem Inneren des Wagens schälte wie ein Krebs aus seinem viel zu kleinen Haus, mochte an die 1,90 m groß sein und hatte Schultern wie der berühmte Kleiderschrank. Wortwörtlich. Ich wagte, seine Wendigkeit auf ein akzeptabel niedriges Maß einzustufen; von dem Typen ging nicht viel Gefahr aus, solange man nicht in die Reichweite seiner Pranken kam. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug – in welchem Film waren wir denn hier?! – und eine Sonnenrille, deren Marke ich auf die Entfernung unmöglich erkennen konnte. Sicherlich hatte sie mehr gekostet, als manche Familien im Jahr für ihr Essen ausgeben konnten.

Mein Groll auf Maeda und seine Gorillas wuchs und machte einen ganz gewaltigen Satz nach oben, als der Typ die hintere Beifahrertür öffnete und eine schlanke Gestalt vom Rücksitz des Lexus zerrte. Männlich, blondes, zerzaustes Haar, Würgemale am Hals und einen prächtigen Bluterguss unter dem linken Auge. Das Alter war schwer zu schätzen, aber ich wusste, dass er jung sein würde. Maedas perverse Neigung… je jünger und widerspenstiger, desto besser. Verdammtes Dreckschwein! Bei jedem Besuch einen von den armen Burschen, die er sich gleich von der Straße klauen oder von seinen Geschäftspartnern _schenken_ ließ. Wo sie am Ende landeten? Wirf mal einen Blick in die Gasse hinter mir, in den an den Wänden aufgestapelten Abfall. Da findest du deine Antwort.

Ich versuchte, meinen Ärger herunterzuschlucken. Stellte mir vor, welch erst überraschtes, dann panisches Gesicht der Waffenhändler ziehen würde, wenn er sich zu mir herumdrehte. Schneeweißes Gesicht, flackernder Blick, bebende Unterlippe, Schweißtropfen, die ihm vom Kinn auf das blitzsaubere Hemd tropften. Wie seine Knie anfangen würden zu schlottern, während er zurückwich, und irgendwelche Angebote stammelte, mit denen er sein Leben erkaufen zu können hoffte. Seine quietschende Stimme und den Geruch nach Angst. Keine Chance, Maeda. Dieses Mal hattest du Pech – und zur Abwechslung sollte es einmal die andere Seite sein, die ihren Spaß hatte. Nicht lange, aber dafür gründlich. Angespannt beobachtete ich, wie der Gorilla den jungen Mann in das Hotel zerrte, Maeda in einem unauffälligen, grauen Anzug gekleidet dicht auf den Fersen.

Hinter dem Mercedes bewegte sich plötzlich die Dunkelheit. Ein Knall, dann klirrte Glas. Colin war im Einsatz, seine gewaltige Silhouette hob sich deutlich gegen das Licht einer Straßenlaterne ab. Sein Knurren schickt mir auch heute noch eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und niemand, der den eigentlich recht schüchternen Jungen kennt, kann glauben, zu was dieser fähig ist, bis er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat. Ich hatte das zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits hinter mir und konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie der Kopf des ersten Bodyguards von einer riesigen Pranke so lange gegen das Armaturenbrett des Mercedes gehämmert wurde, bis entweder der Kunststoff oder die Schädeldecke nachgab. Schnell genug, dass der zweite Wachmann gerade noch Zeit hatte, sich von seinem Schock zu erholen und nach einer Waffe zu greifen, bevor dieselbe Pranke ihm den Kehlkopf aus dem Hals riss. Mit Colin war in diesen Momenten echt nicht zu scherzen.

Für mich bedeutete das den Startschuss. Jasper sollte bereits im Hotel sein und die Videoüberwachung samt der Sicherheitsanlage lahm legen, während Alan dafür Sorge trug, dass eventuell aufmerkende Gäste und Angestellte des _La courtisane_ sich schön ruhig verhielten. War schon praktisch, so ein Telepath in den eigenen Reihen, auch wenn ihn die Anstrengung dieser Aktion für die nächsten Stunden im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes umhauen würde. Ich selbst brauchte nur noch von Jasper den Schlüssel für das richtige Zimmer in Empfang nehmen, hinauf in das betreffende Stockwerk laufen, eine oder vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Wachen beseitigen, und Maeda auf ein Spielchen einladen, bevor dieser mit seinem unfreiwilligen Gast zu spielen anfing. Keine Frage, dieses Mal pissten wir Wolf und seinen Kettenhunden gründlich ans Bein!

+

Es lief alles wie geplant, ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle. Als ich wenige Minuten später mit dem blonden Jungen – mein unbestimmtes Wissen bezüglich seines Alters hatte sich bestätigt – an meiner Seite das Foyer im Erdgeschoss betrat, lag Alan bereits flach. Nichts, womit wir nicht gerechnet hatten. Jasper hatte die Zeit genutzt, sich Zugang zum Netz des Sicherheitsdienstes zu verschaffen und sofern die Typen nun nicht ihrerseits uns aufs Kreuz legten, war bisher weder ein uns betreffender Anruf bei ihnen eingegangen, noch war ein Einsatzkommando auf dem Weg hierher; schienen alle andernorts beschäftigt zu sein. Hinter der Theke des Empfangs stapelten sich Zimmermädchen, Portiers und andere Angestellte, noch immer weggetreten und reglos, aber lebendig. Perfekt, das lief fast zu einfach.

Auch Colin war nicht untätig gewesen, nachdem er seinen Frust an den Wachleuten ausgelassen hatte. Er hatte die Leichen der beiden Typen kurzerhand in einem Hof hinter den Mülltonnen gelagert und sich im Anschluss den Mercedes ausgeliehen, der nun brav vor dem Haupteingang geparkt auf seine Mitfahrer wartete. Auf den Polstern waren noch immer dunkle Flecken zu sehen und das Armaturenbrett zierte eine deutliche Delle, doch die schlimmsten Spuren auf Windschutz- und Seitenscheiben waren beseitigt. Lange würden wir uns den Mercedes ohnehin nicht ausborgen, nur bis zu der Stelle, an der unser eigener Fahrer wartete, in sicherem, unverfänglichem Abstand zu unserem Einsatzort. Alan hätte von Colin problemlos bis zu dem unauffälligen Opel Caravan getragen werden können, der Junge allerdings machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er noch einen weiteren Schock lebend überstehen.

Abgesehen von den körperlichen Blessuren, die ich bereits bemerkt hatte, und ein paar weiteren auf dem Rücken, den Schultern und den Armen, war er weitgehend unversehrt geblieben. Rein physisch betrachtet. Der Rest allerdings… er reagierte weder, als ich ihn ansprach, um seinen Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen, noch als ich ihm meine Jacke um die Schultern legte. Er ließ sich widerstandslos aus dem Zimmer und die Treppen herunter dirigieren, mehr Puppe als Mensch. Dennoch, dieser Junge hatte faktisch mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Es hätte noch viel mehr passieren können; wie es jeden Tag passierte, sei es hinter verschlossenen Türen oder auf offener Straße. Die Welt ging nicht den Bach runter, sie war bereits ganz unten angekommen.

„Und?“ Jasper schaute nur kurz auf, bevor sich seine Augen wieder auf die Monitore hefteten. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob da irgendetwas läuft. Zwischen seinen Augen und diesen flachen Bildschirmen. Die reagieren schon geradezu magnetisch aufeinander.

„Fertig“, kommentierte ich knapp und schob Colin, der neben dem bewusstlosen Telepathen kniete, den Jungen in die Arme. „Wir verschwinden, bevor doch noch wer auf uns aufmerksam wird. Lass den Kleinen hier zu Reagen bringen. Und Alan auf die Krankenstation, nur zur Sicherheit.“ Schon wieder an Jasper gerichtet: „Die Aufnahmen?“

 

Der Angesprochene schob sich in einer seltsam lustig anmutenden Geste die getönte Brille höher auf die Nase. „Längst manipuliert.“ Das schmutzige, kleine Grinsen auf seinen Lippen passte so gar nicht zu seinem harmlosen Gesicht. „Wenn wir die Informationen nicht selbst so gerade noch rechtzeitig rein bekommen hätten, ich würde schwören, es ist eine Falle. Viel zu einfach.“

Ja, im Grunde war viel zu einfach. Das ging auch mir noch ein zweites Mal durch den Kopf, als ich Alan vom Boden hob und hinter Colin und dem Jungen zu dem wartenden Mercedes trug. Es lief einfach viel zu einfach.

+

Aus diesem unbestimmten Gefühl heraus beschlossen Jasper und ich, unser Glück nicht noch weiter zu strapazieren und einen raschen Lauf durch die nähere Umgebung zu wagen. Wir kennen diesen Teil der Stadt fast in- und auswendig und die Orte, an denen sich ein effektiver Hinterhalt legen lässt, lassen sich an einer Hand abzählen. Wir schätzten, dass wir etwa 15 bis 20 Minuten brauchen würden, die Lage zu kontrollieren, bis dahin sollte Colin den Mercedes nach Möglichkeit in einer Seitengasse stehen lassen, bevor er das Weite suchte. Tja, wenn die Informanten so spät mit ihren Infos herausrückten, dass man gerade noch rechtzeitig vor Ort war, musste man eben im Nachhinein planen. Flexibilität ist alles.

Tatsächlich hätte die Nacht so einfach, wie sie angefangen hatte, auch weitergehen können. Das einzige, was Jasper und ich fanden, war ein Streifenwagen, der langsam an der niedrigen Gartenmauer vorbei rollte, hinter der wir uns verbargen. Kein Hinterhalt, nichts das auch nur auf eine Falle hindeutete. Wir hätte also auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und Land gewinnen können, wenn nicht…

„Hast du das gehört?“

Ich blieb anderthalb Schritte vor Jasper stehen und neigte lauschend zu Kopf zur Seite. Nein, hatte ich nicht. Jasper hatte die wesentlich besseren Ohren, wie überhaupt alle Sinne, die mit seinem Kopf zu tun hatten, irgendwie besonders ausgeprägt zu sein schienen.

„Schon wieder.“ Er deutete mit der Hand den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren. Eine einsame, ehemals stark frequentierte Hauptstraße, jetzt gesäumt von leer stehenden Häusern und Abfallhaufen. Hier lebte niemand mehr. „Irgendwo da hinten.“

Ich wölbte eine Augenbraue nach oben. Und was, bitte schön? Es gab nicht viele Dinge, in die wir uns einmischten. Und es gab wenige, da gingen wir unter Garantie dazwischen, sofern wir etwas ausrichten konnten, ohne selbst mit Sicherheit dabei draufzugehen.

Jasper schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob es die Sache wert war. Wir hatten unseren Auftrag erledigt, eine der wirtschaftlichen Spielfiguren nicht ganz ohne Namen unter den Erdboden geschickt und einen Unglücksraben davor bewahrt, zu enden wie viele vor ihm. Das war mehr, als wir manches Mal in einem halben Jahr schafften, Soll für diese Nacht erfüllt. Er hätte nur mit den Schultern zucken müssen, und wir hätten unseren klammheimlichen Heimweg fortgesetzt, als wäre nichts.

„Hört sich an, als wäre dem Sicherheitsdienst jemand in die Fänge gegangen.“

Okay, damit war die Sachlage eindeutig. Umdrehen, nachsehen, gegebenenfalls mitmischen.

„Zeit mal auszutesten, wie viel Belastung unser Glück heute wirklich aushält, hm?“

Über unseren Köpfen teilte ein vielgezackter Blitz den Himmel, gefolgt vom Krachen des Donners. Es fing endlich an zu regnen.

 

tbc


	2. Katzenaugen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück^^ . Viel gibt es zu diesem Kapitel nicht zu sagen, und damit entlasse ich euch auch gleich auf die Straße. Sollte euch im Anschluss die Muse küssen, konstruktive Kritik ist immer gern gelesen. Habt Spaß.

**Katzenaugen**

Jasper und ich mussten nicht lange suchen. Zwei kleine Querstraßen und einen Hinterhof später hatten wir die Schlägerei bereits direkt vor unseren Nasen: fünf Leute vom Sicherheitsdienst auf der einen Seite, ein einzelner Mann auf der anderen. Verdammt unfair, wenn du mich fragst. Jedenfalls unter diesen Bedingungen.

„Der ist so gut wie alle“, kommentierte Jasper an meiner Seite trocken. Ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Wir kauerten in der Dunkelheit hinter einer ausgeschlachteten Autokarosse und hatten durch die glaslosen Seitenscheiben einen Panoramablick auf den ungleichen Kampf. Genauer, das Ergebnis dessen, denn wer an beiden Armen gepackt zwischen zwei Uniformierten hing und einen Schlag nach dem anderen einsteckte, der riss das Ruder bekanntlich nicht noch einmal herum. Und so, wie es aussah, hing der schon etwas länger so.

Fünf von denen gegen zwei von uns. Die Chancen standen ziemlich schlecht – für die Sicherheitstypen. Der Teufel allein mochte wissen, weshalb diese Leute dazu neigten, ihren Rang und die dazu gehörenden Fähigkeiten in Form von deutlich sichtbaren Abzeichen an ihren Uniformen zu markieren. Ich meine, noch dümmer wären nur Schilder über ihren Köpfen gewesen, mit den Aufschriften: _Harmlos, kill mich_ oder _Gefährlich, rette sich wer kann_. Gut, der Gerechtigkeit halber, ein paar liefen auch in Zivil herum. Die waren dann richtig mies drauf. Stellten aber auch die verschwindend geringe Minderheit, und die hier gehörten ganz klar in Kategorie Nummer eins. Kein Hexer, kein Elemental, kein Anima, nicht einmal ein einfacher Blocker. Normalos in Reinform.

„Packst du die beiden, bevor sie was Dummes anstellen können?“ Ich meinte die Typen, die den lebenden Sandsack festhielten. Im Falle einer Einmischung kamen nämlich gerade die Vertreter dieser Gruppe schnell mal auf die Idee, ein Messer oder andere wirksame Kleinigkeiten aus dem Ärmel zu zaubern, um uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Dass wir für gewöhnlich dann erst richtig stinkig wurden, interessierte entweder niemanden oder sie hatten den kausalen Zusammenhang zwischen beiden Vorgängen noch nicht gerafft. 

Jasper überlegte ziemlich genau eine Sekunde lang, bevor er die Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzog, das sogar mir durch Mark und Bein ging. Durch die getönte Brille hindurch konnte ich das schwach leuchtende Rubin seiner Iris erkennen. Manchmal hielt unser Computerfreak selbst mit Colin mit, wenn der wütend war, besonders, wenn er erst einmal Blut geleckt hatte.

„Ich bin in einer Minute hinter denen.“ Sagte es, erhob sich und war ein Blinzeln später auch schon aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Sollte man kaum glauben, wo er für gewöhnlich von 24 Stunden 18 damit zubrachte, vor einem Bildschirm zu hocken und eine Tastatur nach der anderen zu schrotten, gelegentlich begleitet von einem durchgeschmorten Prozessor. Aber unser Jasper war echt flott. 

Ich blinzelte gegen das Wasser in meinen Augen an und richtete den Blick wieder auf die ungleiche Schlägerei auf der Straße. Zählte in Gedanken die Sekunden mit, die Jasper brauchen würde. Viel hatte sich in dem kurzen Augenblick nicht verändert, sah man davon ab, dass der fesselnde Griff der beiden Sicherheitsmänner inzwischen das einzige war, das ihr Opfer in komfortabler Schlaghöhe festhielt. Dem hatten zwischenzeitlich die Beine ihren Dienst versagt und mit etwas Glück nicht nur die – eine Ohnmacht käme ihm jetzt sicherlich gelegen. 

Oder auch nicht. Als der Fremde den Kopf hob und in meine Richtung schaute, hätte ich schwören können, dass sich unsere Blicke kreuzten. Als wüsste er ganz genau, dass ich da und insbesondere wo ich war. Diesen kurzen Blick werde ich wohl meinen Lebtag nicht vergessen. Die Augen des Mannes waren goldgelb, wie die einer Katze. Nicht gelbgrün, auch nicht gelbbraun oder vielleicht bernsteinfarben, das sieht man ja immer wieder einmal. Sie waren wirklich _goldgelb_. Und trotz seiner offensichtlich komplett beschissenen Situation spielte in ihnen ein Ausdruck, den ich in seiner Intensität selbst durch den strömenden Regen erkennen konnte: Unbeugsamkeit. Der Typ hatte nicht vor, sich in eine Ohnmacht zu flüchten oder in sonst einer Form aufzugeben. Ziemlich dumm, wenn man bedachte, dass die Sicherheitsleute vermutlich so lange weiter machen würden, bis er den Schwanz einzog, bevor der Gnadenschlag gewährt wurde – aber es imponierte mir. Irgendwie. Ich glaubte sogar, dass er es durchhalten konnte, bis ihn sein Körper vollends im Stich ließ. 

_42.43.44. Hast du ein Glück, Kleiner, dass die Kavallerie schon unterwegs ist._ Unter solchen Bedingungen machte es doch gleich doppelt Spaß, den Leuten von RIGG auf den Wecker zu gehen. Klar, Jasper und ich hätten auch jedem anderen geholfen, gar kein Frage, aber den fünf Schlägern da vorne selbst diesen kleinen Erfolg zu vermiesen, das war wie die Cocktailkirsche auf dem Sahnehäubchen. Mir war einfach nach Sticheln, lag vermutlich an dem Jungen, den Colin gerade in die Obhut von Ares’ Leuten brachte. Wäre allerdings auch nicht wenig praktisch, wenn der Mann mich nicht gleich durch sein Starren verraten würde… 

Einer der Drei, die nicht damit beschäftigt waren, ihr Opfer aufrecht zu halten, stellte eine dreckige Bemerkung in den Raum und erntete von Seiten seiner Kollegen wieherndes Lachen. Immerhin sorgte er damit unfreiwillig dafür, dass nun auch der Mann den Kopf wieder nach vorne drehte und aufhörte, in meine Richtung zu schauen. Danke auch. _50.51.52._

Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie seine leise Erwiderung lautete, vermutlich bekam er so gerade noch genug Luft, um ein Flüstern zustande zu bringen, jedenfalls gefiel sie seinem Gegenüber schon mal überhaupt nicht. Der Schlag saß. Als sich die fremde Faust in seiner Magengrube versenkte, krümmte sich der Mann im Griff der beiden Sicherheitsleute so weit zusammen, wie diese es zuließen. Die Faust traf ein zweites Mal, irgendwo im Gesicht. Der Mann spuckte Blut. 

_59.60_. Schluss mit lustig.

Ich schob mich die knappen zwei Meter rückwärts, die mich von der Hausmauer trennten, und richtete mich im Schutz der Dunkelheit außerhalb der Straßenbeleuchtung auf. Ich kann mir noch so viel Mühe mit einer Illusion geben, wenn die plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht, kann sie noch so harmlos aussehen und sie erfüllt ihren Zweck nicht einmal im Ansatz. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, trat ich mit voller Absicht auf ein paar Glasscherben, die zuhauf kreuz und quer über den Gehweg verteilt lagen. Wenn die Sicherheitsleute auch nur ein bisschen mehr Grips in ihren Köpfen hatten, würden sie sich schnell wundern, warum sie mich nicht früher gehört hatten. Oder was ich um diese Zeit überhaupt noch auf der Straße trieb. Bis dahin sollte ich aber nahe genug an ihnen dran sein. Fünf Köpfe flogen augenblicklich zu mir herum, ein sechster folgte um einiges langsamer. 

„Eey! Du da!“ 

Ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen, riss in gespieltem Erschrecken die Augen auf und drehte ganz langsam den Kopf in die Richtung der fünf Sicherheitsmänner. Je mehr Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem Teil der Realität, den ich verbergen will, und der Illusion, die ich dafür vor diesen Teil schiebe, besteht, desto einfacher ist es für mich. Und Mimik ist ganz besonders schwer zu imitieren, wenn sie keinerlei reale Basis hat. Aus genau diesem Grund drückte ich den für mich nicht existierenden Plüschbär fester an meine Brust und ließ die Unterlippe beben, als mein Blick an den Uniformen hängen blieb. 

„Komm mal her, Kleine!“ 

Ja, du hast richtig gehört, Kleine. Das, was die Prügelknaben da zu sehen glaubten, war ein etwa 14jähriges, blondes Mädchen in einem hellblauen Sommerkleidchen und Sandalen, das einen schmuddeligen Teddybären ängstlich an seine Brust drückte. Lach nur, es hat funktioniert, oder? Sie hielten mich für vollkommen harmlos und waren sogar so zuvorkommend, mich näher heran zu bitten. Mehr wollte ich schließlich nicht. 

Während ich mich mit zögerlichen, kurzen Schritten der Gruppe von Männern näherte, erfuhr ich zum ersten Mal, wie sich ein Stück Steak im Angesicht einer Meute halb verhungerter Wölfe fühlen musste. Ein verdammt noch mal kein angenehmes Gefühl und ein Grund mehr, ihnen eine gehörige Abreibung zu verpassen. Sah Jasper auch so. 

Mich trennten noch etwa drei oder vier Schritte von der Gruppe, deren gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf mir ruhte – nur, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen: die hier bildeten selbst innerhalb der Gruppe Eins eine bemerkenswert inkompetente Einheit, normalerweise haben wir es auch mit denen weiß Gott nicht _so_ leicht – als Jasper aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen auftauchte. Ich sah gerade noch die ausgeprägten Fangzähne im Licht der Laterne aufblitzen, dann begann der erste Mann zu schreien. 

Ich überließ Jasper den ihm zugeteilten Leuten. Dafür, dass die Jungs sich bis jetzt so dämlich angestellt hatten, reagierten sie nämlich nun erstaunlich fix. Nicht jeder erholt sich innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile von dem Anblick eines Mannes, der sich im Hals eines anderen verbeißt. Im Vergleich dazu ist ein junges Mädchen, das sich als Creador Anfang der Zwanziger entpuppt, schon nicht mehr sonderlich nennenswert. Ich durfte also keinen sonderlich hohen Überraschungsbonus mehr erwarten, wenn sich der Schrecken über Jaspers Anblick erst einmal gelegt hatte. Und ich hatte immerhin noch drei von denen zu bedienen. 

Der Erste stand in ausreichender Entfernung zu mir und verabschiedete sich im Stehen. Der Schuss hallte mir noch in den Ohren nach, als ich die Waffe bereits fallen ließ und seitlich hinter den zweiten Mann glitt. Zu nah dran und keine Zeit, auf Abstand zu gehen, nicht, ohne ihm und seinem Kumpel dieselben Sekunden einzuräumen. So leichtfertig bin ich selten. In meinem Rücken begann jemand zu gurgeln, Jasper war also mit dem zweiten Wachmann beschäftigt. Ich rammte meinem kleineren Gegner die Faust in die Nieren. Bringt niemanden direkt um, tut aber höllisch weh. So oder so, dem Typen verschlug es erst einmal die Sprache und der Moment, den er brauchte, um nach Luft zu schnappen, reichte mir vollkommen aus. Hinterkopf und Kinn umfassen, ein harter Ruck nach rechts – der prügelt nie wieder auf wehrlose Menschen ein. 

Nummer drei hatte dann richtig Pech. Ich nahm die Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr und wich einen Schritt nach links hinten zurück, um mich kurz aus der Reichweite des Messers zu bringen, das nach meinem Hals zielte – bye bye, Überraschungsmoment, jetzt wurde es ernst. Dachte ich. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich genauso bescheuert aus der Wäsche guckte wie mein Gegenüber, als es den Sicherheitsmann plötzlich von den Füßen riss. Ich fing mich nur schneller. Den Schritt, den ich eben noch zurück getan hatte, sprang ich nun wieder vor. Meine Hand schloss sich um den Hinterkopf des Typen und beschleunigte seinen Fall, während ich gleichzeitig mein Knie hoch riss. Diese Begegnung überstand sein Kieferknochen definitiv schlechter als mein Knie. Den Rest erledigte dann Jasper. Der Wachmann war noch nicht ganz zusammengebrochen, als mein Begleiter bereits in unsere Richtung schoss, ein nur allzu deutliches Fauchen in meine Richtung schickend. Ich tat mir selbst einen Gefallen und machte den Weg frei. 

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht für jemanden, der schon halb tot ist.“ Ich ließ mich vor dem Prügelopfer auf die Fersen sinken, ein gut gemeintes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ehrlich, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass der noch in der Lage wäre, sich in den Kampf einzumischen, und sei es nur dadurch, dass er einem der Sicherheitsleute im richtigen Moment die Beine unter dem Körper wegzog. Nun, aus direkter Nähe und wieder unter uns, erlaubte ich mir, den Mann einer genaueren Musterung zu unterziehen. Nicht, dass das Ergebnis jetzt besser ausfiel, er sah wirklich hinüber aus. Das schwarze Haar klebte ihm mit Blut verschmiert auf der blassen Haut, die unmöglich immer so weiß ausschauen konnte. Auf dem rechten Wangenknochen war sie aufgeplatzt und das betreffende Auge begann, sich unter der aufkommenden Schwellung zu schließen. Die Unterlippe war zerbissen, vermutlich in dem Bestreben, keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich zu geben, und ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Platzwunden, Blutergüsse und blaue Flecken sich noch unterhalb der dunklen Kleidung zu den vielen Kratzern und Blessuren gesellten, die ich sehen konnte. In Gesellschaft von eventuellen Knochenbrüchen. So, wie er da totenblass auf dem Boden saß, die Beine angewinkelt und sich auf beiden ausgestreckten Armen abstützend, lag der Verdacht nahe, er bräche gleich einfach zusammen. 

„Kein Normalo.“ Ob es sich nun um eine an meine Person adressierte Feststellung handelte oder eine Frage an den Unbekannten, dieser jedenfalls hob den Blick, streifte mich flüchtig mit den Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um gegen den Regen hoch zu Jasper blinzeln zu können. In seine Miene schlich sich offene Skepsis, nicht unbedingt ein Wunder. In meinem Rücken hörte es sich nämlich so an, als sei Jasper gerade dabei, sich die Klauen sauber zu lecken, und seine Brille konnte ich auf dem rissigen Asphalt liegen sehen. Der Anblick, den mein Begleiter gerade bot, war alles andere als vertrauenerweckend. Umso verwunderter war ich, als der Fremde zur Antwort ein schwaches Nicken andeutete. 

„Stimmt.“ Seine Stimme klang leise und heiser – okay, er hatte also doch geschrien, irgendwann in jüngster Vergangenheit. Und das ziemlich ausdauernd, wie es schien. Blieb die Frage wann, wo und warum? 

Eine Anmerkung am Rande: Ich habe die fürchterliche Eigenschaft, Antworten auf meine stumm gestellten Fragen wie magisch anzuziehen. Und zwar live und in Farbe. So wie jetzt.

Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um meinem Gegenüber zu erklären, dass wir ihn mitnehmen und in die Hände vertrauenswürdiger Ärzten übergeben könnten, sofern er sich einverstanden erklärte – wir zwingen niemanden, egal wie aussichtslos seine Lage ohne unsere Hilfe ist – als ich die Schritte hörte. Zahlreichen Schritte. Jasper knurrte hinter mir und als wäre das noch nicht Warnung genug, fuhr selbst der Unbekannte in seiner kauernden Haltung halb herum, die Augen abwehrend verengt, die Pupillen auf Stecknadelkopfgröße geschrumpft: „Crain…“ 

Crain. Der Kopf des Sicherheitsdienstes eines Pharmakonzerns, dessen Gebiet direkt an das Territorium von RIGG und damit von Wolf grenzte. Crain, der hier absolut nichts zu suchen hatte, es sei denn… Ich ließ meinen Blick die Straße hinauf wandern, dann wieder zurück zu dem jungen Mann. „Jetzt stecken wir richtig tief in Schwierigkeiten…“ 

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Creador: Mensch mit der Fähigkeit, eine von ihm gewählte Illusion wie eine Art Folienbild vor die Realität zu schieben. Aleksander nutzt diese Fähigkeit, um sein Erscheinungsbild hinter dem eines harmlosen Mädchens zu verbergen.


End file.
